The present invention relates to a multimedia data communications system. In particular, the present invention relates to a data communications system wherein a multimedia signal from a multimedia device is converted into a format suitable for transmission to a data communications device across a data link. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data communications system including a multimedia conversion circuit wherein a multimedia signal from a multimedia device is converted into a format suitable for transmission to a data communications device across an infrared data link.
It is known to provide in a work environment such as an office for the essentially parallel co-existence of a computer network, by which various computing devices, servers and peripheral devices and their associated office workers (or other users) may communicate and share information, and a telephone network, consisting of a central telephone switch connected to an external telephone provider and an internal telephone system having telephone extensions by which associated office workers may communicate and share information. This requires the office worker to have access both to a computing device and to a telephone device if information is to be communicated and shared over both the computer network and the telephone network. It is also known to provide in a work environment or the like for the use of various other xe2x80x9cmultimedia devicesxe2x80x9d (not associated with the computer network), such as audio and video equipment, intercom systems, etc. by which office workers may communicate and share information. This requires that the office worker also have access to a separate device capable of accessing a multimedia signal from the multimedia device (e.g. audio player, video player, television, etc.) in order to communicate and share such information.
However, none of the foregoing known systems provide for an xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d solution wherein office workers (or other persons in a work environment or the like) are able to communicate and share information both from the computer network and from the telephone network and/or from other multimedia devices only by having access to a computing device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a multimedia data communication system configured for an office worker or the like in a work environment or the like so that information from the telephone network and/or other multimedia devices can be shared and received at a data communication device (such as a computing device) associated with the office worker, along with the other information typically communicated and shared on a conventional computer network (or other communication system). It would also be advantageous to have a multimedia data communication system configured to provide for data communications of both a conventional data signal from the computer network and a multimedia data signal derived from the multimedia device through a network access point connected both to the computer network and to the multimedia device.
The present invention relates to a data communications system for use in a work environment to establish a connection between a data communication device and an access point in connection with a communication system and with a multimedia system providing a multimedia signal. The data communication system includes a data port associated with the access point, a multimedia conversion circuit associated with the access point and in communication with the data port for converting the multimedia signal from the multimedia system into a multimedia data signal for transmission to the data communication device and for converting a multimedia data signal from the data communication device for transmission to the multimedia device, and a device port associated with the data communication device so that a data link can be established between the data port and the device port. The data communication system also includes a processor associated with the access point for formatting data communications between both the communication system and the data communication device and the multimedia device and the data communication device for transmission over the data link.
The present invention also relates to a method of transmitting a signal having a multimedia component and a data component across a data link between a data communication device having a device port and a network access point having a network port. The method includes the steps of determining whether the signal includes a multimedia component, queuing the signal for transmission across the data link so that the multimedia component of the signal is given a higher priority for transmission than the data component of the signal, and transmitting the signal across the data link.
The present invention further relates to a method of transmitting a signal having a multimedia component and a data component in data packets for transmission across a data link between a data communication device having a device port and an access point having a network port. The method includes the steps are: assembling the multimedia component of the signal in a first set of data packets, assembling the data component of the signal in a second set of data packets, creating a transmit queue wherein the first set of data packets is given a higher priority than the second set of data packets, and transmitting the first set of data packets from the transmit queue across the data link before the second set of data packets.
The present invention further relates to an infrared data communications system for use in a work environment to establish a network connection between a computing device and a network access point in connection with a network and with a telephony switch providing a telephony signal. The infrared data communication system includes a network infrared port associated with the network access point, a telephony conversion circuit associated with the network access point and in communication with the network infrared port for converting the telephony signal from the telephone switch into a telephony data signal for transmission to the computing device and for converting a voice data signal from the computing device for transmission to the telephone switch, a device infrared port associated with the computing device so that an infrared data link can be established between the network infrared port and the device infrared port in order to establish the connection between the computing device and the network, and a processor associated with the computing device for formatting data communications between the network and the computing device and the telephone switch and the computing device